


Fuck

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just thirsty. I don't where they are or how they got there. Just imagine a universe composed of a singular act, with no ending or beginning. That is and always will be.
> 
> That's this.
> 
> Written at thirst PM for once.
> 
> -Miss Pop

Anakin clutches the sides of Obi-Wan's arse, thumbs pressing hard into the tops of the quivering globes of flesh.  
  
"Fuck," he gasped heavily, stock still. "This is actually happening. _Fuck_."  
  
Obi-Wan lets out a low moan and spreads his knees wider, and Anakin's cock slips out just a bit with the movement. His moan turns into a wanton whine. "For bloody sake, don't just sit there." He grits out. " _Move_."  
  
And Anakin does, thrusting into him like there is no tomorrow, scrotum slapping against his.  
  
The added weight of Anakin's body slumping over his made Obi-Wan's knees give way, and soon he finds himself flat against the silk sheets, his hard member caught between his belly and the bed. Anakin continues to press into him, one hand moving up the length of his spine and his digging into the back of Obi-Wan's legs.

He slows and quickens his pace, and nearly leaps when Obi-Wan pitches his hips back in retaliation. "Fuck!" Anakin manages, somewhere between a laugh and a grunt, and continues to bury himself into Obi-Wan.

Anakin leans forward, hips still bucking into Obi-Wan, and licks a trail along the straining vein on his neck before capturing his mouth in his own.

Anakin's mouth is hot and insistent, sucking every breath Obi-Wan can manage.

Suddenly, Anakin leans back on his knees and pulls Obi-Wan up along with him.  
  
Obi-Wan's exposed nipples harden in the cool air, and Anakin's hand snakes up his abdomen to pinch one while the other grabs Obi-Wan's wrist and places it on his arse.  
  
Obi-Wan can feel the muscles clenching and unclenching as Anakin thrusts into him, and Obi-Wan leans his head back against Anakin's shoulder, eyes shut as he allows the sensation of being taken and filled to course through him.

"Fuck." He agrees, breathless.


End file.
